Captured Moonlight
by Evelyn McKay
Summary: Now a married couple Hans and Elsa are still trying to deal with Hans' new fire powers, which are rapidly spinning out of control. But when Hans and Anna both start hearing voices in the night calling the names of Elsa and Kristoff fear takes hold of the group in Arendelle and an unseen phantom seems to mock at their peace. Follows my story 'A Sequel to Frozen.'
1. Chapter One: The Voice

_So here I finally am with the long promised follow up story to 'A Sequel to Frozen.' I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I am looking forward to writing and sharing it with you all!_

_Just for two notes:_

_**One:** I am also busy writing Thor: The Frosted Mirror and I will be working on both stories, but don't fear, neither will be left at all incomplete, so no worries!_

_**Two:** The story will be told by both Hans and Elsa alternatively, as apposed to the first one which was told by Elsa alone._

_Finally I want to extend a very big thank you too all you followed, faved, read, reviewed and commented on 'A Sequel to Frozen.' It is thanks to all you guys that this next story is here, so this story is dedicated to you my wonderful fans, most specially (and in no particular order):_

_**Daniela on DeviantArt** for her unwavering enthusiasm and amazing artwork!_

_**Flixnix on DeviantArt** for his excitement and constant assurances that he thought it was the best Frozen sequel around!_

_**funstories643 on fanfiction** for her eager questions, which always kept me remembering what readers wanted answered!_

_**FFcrazy15 on fanfiction** for her wonderful inspiration and constant reviews!_

_You guys are all such awesome friends! Thank you with all my heart for making this story come real!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

They could be real, or just the shadows of night time imagination. At lest that is what I thought at first. It wasn't long before I knew... after all, shadows cannot capture moonlight.

**Chapter One: The Voice**

I awake with a start, sweating, shirt sticking to me, while my heart beats at an amazing rate. The world is quiet, only a soft wind blowing the curtain by the open window. Beside me my wife Elsa is fast asleep, her beautiful hair scattered on the pillow. She breathes softly and with a gentle note that can always ease it when my heart beats like this.

I feel the fire burning in the tips of my fingers and seal my hand tight to keep it down. I have had to waken her to put out flames every night for a week now and that has to stop. I would put it out myself with water but the flames move so fast and besides afterward I always need her words of reassurance, telling me it's okay and that I'll learn to get it under control.

The fact that she has managed is a comfort, it gives me strength, there must be a way to control the wild flames, even though they terrify me, spinning so fast, building so much smoke I'm scared they'll choke my wife.

Wife. Heaven knows that's a title with regards to her that I'll never deserve. I'm the man who raised a sword against her and I'm the man who left Anna for dead. Men like that only really deserve death of their own, the swinging gallows, or, at best, a cell for life, hard labor and no reward until the next life.

The fire is beating like a pulse against my hand so I slip out of bed and over to the washstand. I sink my hands into the cooling water which makes the hiss of a splashed flame, but gives me relief. It has to be a wild flame indeed to burst out despite water. Nor does it and I stand by the sink for some time before I finally draw my hands out and drying them on a cloth, slip on my gloves and move silently to the door, feeling restless and unable to sleep.

I open the door and slide out, shutting it very quietly behind me, not wishful to wake Elsa.

The castle is silent and at rest and looking up at the clock hanging outside our room I see it's two o' clock.

I wander down the stairs, my gloved hand running along the banisters. I'd love to feel that wood beneath my fingers, but I avoid touching anything that might send firing rushing through the palace.

Down in the main corridor I can see through the huge windows to the outside, where the rain is pouring. It's mid May and should be warmer than it really is, but the rain has persisted for days now, running down the windows and forcing all the citizens of Arendelle to stay indoors.

I lean against the window frame and watch the rain in a reflective mood. I can scarcely believe that Elsa and I have been married for nearly five months, we were wed two days before the new year. It's been the most precious five months of my life, filled with more blessing than I ever could have deserved.

I move restlessly from the window and take a slight turn in the corridor. Standing still seems impossible just now and I feel the urgent need to move about. I know inwardly that I am just trying to block, to push away the thought of what actually woke me tonight. I'm telling myself that it was the fire running in my veins, but I know it wasn't. Normally when the fire wakes me it's light is already blazing on the curtains or running along the carpet.

No, tonight it was that voice again.

I turn back to the window, rubbing a hand through my red hair, eager to rub the thought from my mind. I'm startled then by the sound of a deep sigh, coming from further down the corridor and turn about.

Anna is leaning against the window frame, just a little further down the corridor than I. Her redish hair is hanging loose, a tangled mess about her face and that face is stained with tears.

'Anna,' I call quietly down the corridor and she, starting, turns her head.

'Oh, hey Hans,' she says,' can't you sleep either?'

'No,' I say, moving down the corridor to stand next to her,' what's wrong Anna?' I ask.

She shakes her head slightly,' nothing,' she says, brushing a tear from her cheek, but she goes on all the same,' I think I'm going crazy for real this time Hans.'

'I love crazy,' I tell her with a half smile.

Anna laughs,' do you...' she pauses, then blurts in her blunt way,' do you ever hear voices at night Hans?'

I stare at her and then reluctantly I nod my head,' sometimes,' I say.

'I mean recently,' she says,' like a... a phantom living just outside the window?'

I know exactly what she means and I nod, a sudden feeling half relief, half panic. I'm not insane, but the voice is real.

'You do?' she looks eagerly up at me,' Kristoff doesn't,' she goes on,' I've been hearing things for more than a week and I asked him yesterday, but he has never heard anything.'

'Maybe he sleeps deeply,' I suggest, leaning against the window.

'Yes, maybe,' she agrees and then staring down she asks,' has Elsa heard anything?'

'I... I've never mentioned it,' I say,' I thought I was just hearing things.'

Anna looks up at me,' then we both were,' she says,' I mean we have barely explained ourselves, yet we understand one another.'

'No one could mistake that voice,' I say quietly,' it is too...' I break off, but one look exchanged with Anna is enough to express that we neither of us have the word, but we both of us understand.

'It scares me,' says Anna,' it's like...' she breaks off, but then goes on in a soft singing voice,' _hearing voices in the night,_

_try tease your mind, say it's right._

_But they call on, say a name,_

_you say it's wrong, but hear just the same.'_

I take up from her,' _all the colours of the sky are changing, turning green,_

_turning into yellow and all the puce you've ever seen._

_You start to feel afraid, hear it in your head,_

_you won't admit, but you know what it just said.'_

'_It's the voice,'_ I sing, gazing out at the rain.

'_The call of moonlight and of life,'_ she breaks in,' _it's the voice_.'

I move in,' _the echo of burning flame and endless strife_.'

And we say together,' _and you know, but don't wanner tell,_

_It's a human voice, which echoes as a bell.'_

I go on,' _it's like a witch on your tail,_

_sees you wake, knows you'll fail._

_It's the burning embers you see in the morn,_

_the cold light before the dawn._

_But you don't wanner listen, you wanner shut down_

_Don't wanner hear it tell you, "move away from that crown".'_

Anna spins into the middle of the corridor, her hair whipping about her face,' _you just want to let it go,'_ she cries,' _you just want to let it die._

_Don't want to listen, but you can't tell a lie.'_

She runs both hand through her hair and goes on,_' you don't want to listen, don't want to hear,_

_But what you feel deep down is fear._

_Cheat your mind call it all a con,_

_But it's going on, on, on, on.'_

I take her hand and we move across the floor in a smooth, gentle dance,' _it's the voice,_' I remind her.

'_The echo I don't want to hear,_' she says.' _It's the voice._'

_'The only sound left to fear,'_ I add.

We go on together, tones rising in panic as we sing,'_ and though you won't admit, you hear it now,_

_it's calling on, a din and a row. _

_'That name that won't let go,_' we cry together,'_ the sound that's screaming low.'_

She says,'_ it's calling the name of your love,_' while I say at the same time,'_ it's the name of a woman and you know you love her.'_

_'And that name is...'_

_'Kristoff,_' she cries, letting go my hand and swinging to the window.

'_Elsa,'_ I echo in a lower tone, letting her hand slide from mine and moving up beside her by the window.

We look at each other and we both know...

either we are going crazy...

or something is horribly wrong in Arendelle.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review! _

_Cover art: By daniela2706 on DeviantArt_


	2. Chapter Two: The Morning After

_Here is chapter two, all ready to be read and I deeply hope you all enjoy!_

_Just a note, if you go to my profile you will find there that there is a short oneshot which fits between 'A Sequel to Frozen' and this story. You don't have to read it to enjoy the stories but you might enjoy it all the same. It's called 'Frozen Farewell.'_

_Also a note to a guest who reviewed this story and 'A Sequel to Frozen': Thank you so much and I'm really glad you are enjoying! Also I'm so happy you liked my OC Haydn. Thanks so much for leaving feedback!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Morning After**

_'Conceal, don't feel...'_

_'Don't let it show.'_

It's with a slight start that I awake and realise the words were part of my dream where I was talking to my father. I stare up at the ceiling, remembering with pleasure, touched with pain, moments we had shared. It's only when I finally turn to go back to sleep that I realise my husband is missing.

I sit up, half expecting to see him sitting at the end of the bed, or writing at his desk. He gets these odd fits when he decides he must write something and will sit down and grab the first pen and paper he can find. It's rather funny actually, he is really a restless man at the best of times. However I'm not much amused to find him absent altogether so I slip out of bed and, heading for the door, I open it and look out, down the corridor.

There is no sign of him so I move out my room and down the stairs. I hear voices in the main corridor and reaching the entrance to it I see Hans. He is standing by the large window and beside him is Anna. They are clearly deep in conversation and I begin the walk across the corridor on my bare feet, a soft footfall that Anna, who is the one turned in my direction, doesn't notice until she happens to glance up.

'Oh hi Elsa,' she says, her tone a little lifeless.

Beside her Hans starts and turns,' can't you sleep either?' he asks me.

'I was sleeping fine,' I say,' but I awoke and saw you were gone. Something the matter Hans?'

I see him hesitate, then he says,' I was hoping it was my head messing with me,' he says,' but now I'm not so sure.'

My brow creases and I glance from him to Anna and back again,' what do you mean?' I ask.

'Do you...' he hesitates, then goes on,' do you ever hear voices at night Elsa?'

'Voices?' I stare, confused,' what kind of voices? Do you mean the servants? It could just be Olaf taking a nighttime stroll, he does that.'

'No,' he shakes his head,' you'd know what kind of voice if you had heard it Elsa.'

I take his hand, even with the glove covering it I can feel that it's boiling hot,' are you sure you are not just stressed Hans?' I ask tenderly.

'I had hoped so,' he looks at me, a crease on his handsome brow,' but Elsa, Anna has heard the voices too.'

I look toward my younger sister,' what are these voices?' I ask,' I'm confused.'

'They are eerie,' says Anna,' they keep...' she breaks off, floundering,' I can't find the words Elsa, but trust me they are real!'

'I don't fancy you are lying,' I say with a slight laugh,' perhaps we should all turn in and get some sleep, we can talk about this in the morning.'

Anna nods her head in agreement and giving me a kiss on the cheek she darts off.

I look toward Hans and he tightens his fingers around mine tightly.' What awoke you?' he asks me,' I didn't set the curtains alight before coming down here did I?'

'No,' I smile at him,' I just woke, simple enough,' then since he is still frowning,' Hans,' I lean up and lay a cold hand on his forehead,' nothing is alight anywhere in the palace. You have not started a fire.'

He lays his spare hand on my shoulder,' Elsa,' he says,' how do you bear it?'

'Bear what?' I ask looking up into the green eyes.

'Living with the monster I am, a burning fire, a would-be murderer...'

I cut him short, a finger on his lips,' don't say that,' I insist,' that's history, that's the past and you are no monster Hans. Your powers are beautiful, think when you made the flames in the grate tell a story for Anna last week. That was amazing and it swept me off my feet. Come on,' I take his second hand in mine,' how about you get some sleep, you look tired.'

He nods and we head upstairs together, the fingers of his right hand and my left tightly interlinked.

* * *

When I awake again it's morning and Hans is beside me, fast asleep. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. I would normally shake Hans awake as we have business about the kingdom to see to, but after last night I decide a little extra sleep will do him no harm. I get up, say my morning prayers and then move over to my dressing table where I sit down and start to do my make-up. I'm so absorbed in the blue eye-shadow that I don't even hear Hans get up and only realise he is awake when he leans over my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

'Morning,' he says.

I look over at him, laughing,' I didn't want to wake you,' I say,' not after you slept so ill last night. Have you said your morning prayers?'

He blushes slightly. I often remind him because he has some years of bad habit to break. He only started his morning offering again when Haydn persuaded him too, back in prison on the Southern Isles and since then he is still apt to forget. We normally say them together, but I don't like to get round to doing my make-up without first offering my day to God.

'I'm right on it,' says Hans, moving toward our bedroom's little shire to Our Lord and his Blessed Mother.

We are both silent a while then, while I complete my make-up and he says his prayers. Glancing over my shoulder, having completed my lipstick, I see him kneeling before the shrine with such devotion in his downcast eyes that I wonder he can possibly think himself a monster, because when I see him looking like that I love him the more.

He rises a moment later and turns to me,' where would I be without you?' he asks. He is serious, but his tone is cheerful and even humorous.

I laugh,' maybe we can pass on some credit to Haydn too,' I say.

'Ah dear Haydn,' he says, sitting down on the end of the bed and running a hand through his red hair,' I wonder how he is fairing.'

'The same as always,' I say and add with a laugh,' scared of his own shadow, but one of the best men around!'

Hans smiles again,' who knows,' he says,' perhaps in time he will come back and so do some good work for our brothers, like he did for me.'

'I think he is the man for it,' I agree,' he did _us_ some good too. He was always in for my marrying you, once he realised we had fallen for one another.'

'Who'd have ever thought Haydn would make a fine matchmaker?' says Hans.' He has such diverse talents.'

We head downstairs about fifteen minutes later and find Kristoff having breakfast in the parlour, where the four of us, and Olaf, usually eat of a morning.

'Where is Anna?' I ask, taking a seat opposite him.

Kristoff looks up, hurriedly wiping jam away from his mouth and chin,' er, she will be down in a minute,' he says.' Morning Hans.'

'Good morning,' Hans takes the chair beside me and a moment later Anna bursts in, her bright face alive.

'Morning Elsa,' she skips over and gives me a big hug, we still have a lot of hugs to catch up on.

She then tosses herself onto the chair beside her husband and looks up at Hans opposite her,' morning,' she says.

Before he can respond however the door is swung open again and a flurry of snow appears, beneath which is Olaf,' good morning,' he cries in a singsong and then runs to hug Anna, who is nearest the door. Anna takes him up onto her lap, not caring that her dress is being covered with snow.

From her lap he jumps onto Kristoff's knee where he again demands a hug. Kristoff pats his head and then finally consents to giving him the much wanted hug. It's my turn then as Olaf jumps over the table, showering the breakfast with snow, and lands almost in my face.

'Elsa,' he cries cheerily.

'Hey Olaf,' I say, while he snatches a biscuit off the table and shoves it into his mouth.

He turns now to Hans who attempts, unsuccessfully, to fend him off as he flies onto his knee.

'We talked about the hugging,' Hans reminds him, holding out one trembling hand to stop Olaf. His face is nervous again, he is constant terror that he will melt the little snowman.

'But you have the most beautiful fire in all the world!' cries Olaf, clutching his stick hands together and spinning on Hans' knee.

'It's harmful,' objects Hans.

'Just hug him Hans,' says Anna,' Olaf will be fine, anything goes wrong and Elsa will have it fixed in a trice.'

Hans however still wards off Olaf who has stretched out stick arms for a hug.' I don't want to hurt you,' he objects.

Olaf grins wide,' you have the most amazing powers in the whole world,' he breaths,' they won't hurt me.'

I give Olaf a slight shove and he falls forward, right into the arms of Hans who is reduced to hugging him because Olaf wraps his arms around him and won't let go.

These morning wishes being then done with Olaf takes his seat at the end of the table, between Hans and Anna, and begins to stuff himself with breakfast.

'You aren't a furnace you know,' says Kristoff, looking up from his plate at Hans, who is taking up a piece of toast for breakfast.

Hans gives an uneasy laugh,' well,' he says,' I could be.'

'Yes, but you aren't,' says Kristoff, who always has the practical and straightforward view on things.

Hans smiles at him across the table,' well thank you,' he says and relaxes just slightly as he goes on with his breakfast.

'I have to go into town today,' I say,' I need to see my people a bit. Just wander about and be friendly. I haven't been out for some days now due to the rain and there is finally a lull in that this morning.'

'It'll probably start again this afternoon,' says Kristoff throwing a glance through the window.

'All the more reason to make use of the fresh air this morning,' I say,' are you coming Hans?'

He smiles at me,' of course,' he says brightly.

'Oh, can I come? Can I come? Can I come?' pleads Olaf with enthusiasm.

I glance at Hans and seeing in his face he doesn't mind I nod and Olaf does a little skip on his chair, flurrying snow across the table. Hans puts a hand to his head and brushes the white snow from his hair, giving Olaf a look of half exasperation, half amusement.

'Are you staying in today Anna?' I ask my sister, looking across the table toward her.

'Gerda was going to teach me dress making this morning,' says Anna brightly,' I want to learn to sew and she has promised to show me how.'

Kristoff on the other hand says he has business, so after breakfast it's Hans, Olaf and I who head out. The sky is threatening rain again, but there is none falling, except that caught on the leaves and branches of trees which scatter drops as they sway in a light breeze.

Olaf sniffs at the buds of flowers as we go and Hans and I link arms and stroll through the village together, staring about at the shops and stalls, splashing through wet puddles as we move.

The villages are friendly to us as we go along. They were so generous in excepting Hans and his eagerness to be kind and pleasing has since earned the forgiveness they were so quick to give. I won't deny, there have been stumbling blocks, less friendly people, those who have spat as he passes to show their disgust. I'm quick to anger when I see it, but he never is and always tells me to leave them be and he cannot blame them. His gentleness in this line has actually won some of them over and they now take off their hats to him when he passes.

As things are, when we are together these rude people are far more scare. Hans has told me they are more bold when he is alone, which is perhaps hardly surprising.

As things are, the villages, even these more rude ones, have been more friendly than a fair portion of Hans' own family. We heard from his parents as we sent to them about out wedding and the bans were read in their city, but they never came and only sent word in a very formal card to wish us well and happy. Baldwin and the twins, Hans' brothers, left before the wedding and several of his remaining siblings sent cards which were one mass of snide comments. Only the eldest of them sent a note like his parents, cold and formal, but at least polite.

The letters and cards bothered me more than they did Hans. He merely tossed them aside and the only one that I could see got him deep was the formal message from his parents. I found him later laying it underneath a very sweet letter from a guest, so it appeared that the names of his parents were attached to that letter rather than their own.

We invited his parents once to visit, but got only a note of response, saying it would not be possible. Since then, we have heard nothing from any of his family as, wherever Haydn is, it's clear mail doesn't really reach him with ease.

Hans now suggests an ice-cream and as Olaf and I assent we all go and buy one and then sit on a wet park bench, enjoying them, despite the slight chill in the air. I don't get cold anyway and Olaf certainly doesn't either.

Hans however shivers slightly and I have to snap my hand over his when a spark of flame begins to show within his now ungloved palm. His fingers close over mine tightly and I can feel that his hands are shaking again.

I start speaking to distract him,' look over there,' I say, pointing to a small stall just down from where we are sitting where they are selling wooden children's toys.' Just as soon as we have a child of our own,' I tell Hans,' those are the kind of toys I'll be wanting to buy.'

'Do you think I'll make an all right father?' asks Hans,' I've not seen a lot to tell me how it's done.'

I give him a laughing nudge,' it's in you,' I assure him,' you'll work it out when you get there and...'

I would have said more but something tremendous now bursts from nowhere. A huge sleigh rushes in front of us, smashing into the toy stall and sending the wooden items flying. The horses in charge of the sleigh all rear up as the stall topples before them and the sleigh tips and cascades over, throwing a figure out of it to sprawl on the pavement, while the stall owner jumps out of the way just in time for the whole of the stall crumbles down and the horses back and sway.

Dust seems to rise from where the accident happened and then all is still, with the stall in fragments, the horses standing like animals in shock, the store keeping gasping with horror and the figure from the sleigh lying on the cobblestones.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review! _


	3. Chapter Three: Raina

_This has taken so long I'm embarrassed! I'm so sorry guys and I'll try make sure the next gap is not so long!_

_The truth is I got a new phone for my birthday (April 16) and it's been a big distraction and then I just haven't been focusing on my writing the way I should have been. Also I has almost forgotten how hard writing book two is. A sequel or part two of a series, it's always my Nemesis! Book one, book three, those are fine, but book two! _

_Please leave a review since as this book is harder to write your support would mean the world to me! Also you could see it as a late birthday gift to me, please? :) _

_Also thank you very much to a guest you reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed the hug round, cause it was fun to write! Also, yes the person in the sleigh is going to be important, read on to know a bit about them!_

**Chapter Three: Raina**

Dust begins to sweep away in the light breeze, while the sleigh lies crushed on it's side, a vehicle ill designed for the rough cobbles and grass of summer.

Hans is already on his feet and is running over to the figure lying on the pavement. He bends down and I hurry over as he moves the head over into his lap, revealing the face of a young girl, with scattered dark hair, brownish completion and dressed in a vibrant green, speaking of summer and the bright heat of the sun.

I bend beside her and meet Hans' gaze. He lays a hand on the girl's wrist and feels for her pulse,' going strong,' he says,' I think she is only suffering from concussion.'

I nod, smoothing aside some of the girl's bushy hair to reveal a smear of blood on her forehead.

The storekeeper, a man of somewhere around thirty with bushy eyebrows and harsh looking face comes hurrying over. In the way of human kind I at first expect him to react with violence and anger, but then those hard features soften as he bends beside the girl and he asks in a tone of concern,' is she all right your Majesty?'

I nod,' I think so,' I say,' perhaps we best have her up to the palace though.'

Olaf has come over now and half the people in the street have gathered, white faced. Some crowd round us, others knowing better that the girl needs air, begin to kindly gather up the scattered goods of the store. Olaf comes over and stands beside Hans, who unconsciously, from force of habit, edges away.

Olaf fixes his eyes on the girl's face and his own lights up,' wow!' he breathes,' she is beautiful.'

I give a faint smile at his look of amusement. Olaf has plenty of appreciation for beauty and this girl is very lovely.

'Does she need a true loves kiss?' asks Olaf, round eyed.

I shake my head at him and Hans takes the girl up into his arms,' we should get her to the palace,' he says.

I nod in agreement,' you go on and get the doctor,' I say, taking up the girl's bag and handing it to Olaf,' please take that to the palace Olaf,' I say and he clasps it like it's a butterfly.' I'll join you as soon as I can,' I assure Hans,' I must just sort things here.'

He nods and sets off with the girl and Olaf running beside him, gazing rapturously at the girl's waving hair. The awe in his face makes me smile faintly before I turn to the storekeeper.

'I will find out what happened here,' I say,' and make sure you are reimbursed.'

'Your Majesty is most kind,' he bows,' but it was just a small stall, I can replace it with ease. However I would like to know how that young lady goes on.'

'I'll be sure to send word, you are very good, but you may expect some reimbursement. Can I have your name?'

'Jasper your Majesty,' he says, bowing again.

'Jasper,' I glance around,' I shall send palace guards for the sleigh and instruct them to help you get your things together.'

Having this matter settled I head for the palace and easily catch up with Hans and Olaf, who, both carrying a burden, cannot move so swiftly. We move in through the gates and moments later Anna comes hurrying down the steps, having obviously seen us through the window.

'Elsa, Hans what is wrong?' she asks hurrying over and reliving Olaf from the weight of the bag.

'There was an accident in town,' I explain,' this girl's sleigh went over and we were on scene so thought to bring her here.'

Anna looks down at the girl in Hans' arms,' who is she?' she asks,' she doesn't look like a local.'

'She most certainly isn't,' I agree.' She couldn't be from the Southern Isles could she Hans?'

He shakes his head,' I doubt it, she doesn't look like my people.'

We go in together and Anna runs off for the doctor while Hans lays the girl on a recliner in the main hall. He then kneels beside her and watches her still face.

I bend down beside him and also look at the girl. I see her eyelids flicker slightly and she stirs. Her eyes fall on Hans and she mumbles in a sweet, musical toned voice.

'Hello Westerguard.'

Hans frowns slightly,' you know me?" he asks.

She raises her head,' you are one of the princes of the Southern Isles are you not?' she asks,' I'm sorry, don't you know me?'

He shakes his head.

'Oh,' a look of comprehension comes into her eyes,' you are Prince Hans,' she says.

He colours slightly. I find it sad that he is always ashamed of who he is and that to him it is a misfortune to be recognized.

'You were not there when I was visiting the Southern Isles over a year ago,' she goes on.

Hans colour deepens, he was there, but in prison and it's clear by the girl's awkward expression that she is perfectly aware of this, but does not know how to delicately put it.

'Are you from the Southern Isles?' I inquire, eager to break an awkward pause.

'No,' she shakes her head,' I'm from Corona.'

'Corona?' I say in surprise,' my aunt and uncle rule there.'

'Then you are Queen Elsa, forgive me your majesty,' she attempts to struggle to her feet,' I did not recognise you.'

'Stay, stay,' I say pushing her back onto the couch,' yes, I'm Elsa, Hans here is my husband.'

'What?' she stares at me, clearly much taken aback.

'The news must be in Corona,' I say in some surprise,' I sent my family there a wedding invite.'

'I've been away from home,' she explains.

'Where have you been?' inquires Hans, looking up, his cheeks still red.

She looks down, pausing her answer,' I've about a bit,' she says,' the names Raina by the way.'

'Pardon me,' I say,' who are your family?'

'Lords and ladies,' she says,' I was at the royal court in Southern Isles only briefly, but I knew the family quite well.'

'My family?' asks Hans.

Raina nods,' my family name may be familiar to you Queen Elsa,' she looks over at me.' It's Gothel.'

'Gothel? My cousin Rapunzel was brought up by a woman of that name.'

'The same, she was a great aunt of mine, a few times over on the great.'

'So were are your direct family at the moment?' asks Hans.

'Scattered, I haven't seen them for... long since before I was at the Isles.' She hesitates a moment, then asks,' have you seen your family recently Prince Hans, oh, sorry, is it King Hans?'

'Prince,' he says, waving this aside. It's a bothersome point for him, but for me it's a real heartache. The kingdom would not allow my husband to take on the title of king, but insisted he stick with prince. It hurt me more than him as I think he was, in some ways, relieved to not have a title he felt so little worthy of.

'I saw then last a few months back,' he now says to Raina.

'They were well?' she asks, a look of something between embarrassment and concern in her face.

Hans starts to nod, then breaks off,' did you hear about the death of Clement?' he asks.

'Prince Clement is dead?' she stares wide eyed at him,' no, I didn't know, I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay,' says Hans,' did you know him well?'

'Not very, no,' she says,' just a little along the way.'

There is a pause, a little awkward all things considered. Raina breaks it by saying,' I think I'm all right now,' and attempting to sit up. Her head sways even as she is still sitting on the recliner and Hans gently lays a hand on her shoulder and eases her back.

'There is no rush,' he says calmly,' you are welcome to stay even a few nights if you need.'

'Was my sleigh in one piece?' she asks,' and where are my horses?'

'Oh,' I start up, rather embarrassed at my forgetfulness,' I was going to send some of the palace guards for them, I'll ask them to bring all your things here.'

'I'll go,' says Hans getting up also,' oh and here is Anna with your bag and the doctor.'

'Doctor!' Raina fairly jumps off the recliner,' no,' she cries in a tone wavering in panic,' I don't need a doctor, I'm fine!' she sways on her feet and I half catch her, collapsing her back on the recliner.

'He is just a doctor,' I say,' he won't hurt you, it's just to be sure your head is all right.'

The doctor steps forward and on seeing him Raina seems to relax,' oh sorry,' she says,' I just...' she breaks off.

'It's nothing to concern yourself about,' I say,' I'll leave you with the doctor and my sister Anna, Anna this is Raina, while Prince Hans and I see to it that your sleigh and horses are cared for.'

Hans and I step out together and once the door is shut behind us we both turn to stare at one another.

'She looks scared half out of her mind,' I comment.

'The reaction of meeting my brothers I dare say,' says Hans.

I meet his eye and we both giggle slightly, I think it's more the cause of nerves than merriment. What with Hans and Anna claiming to hear voices at night everything seems even more worrisome after seeing Raina's odd manner and it's frightened me. I can see in Hans' face that is has done the same for him. I see him clench his hand as a wisp of smoke fills the air and know that if he gets to nervous his fire might well pull down Arendelle.

* * *

They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, but if that's so how mad do you have to be to start hearing others talking to you, at first it was just mumbling in my head... but the sound is swelling, like a roaring waterfall, coming closer all the time.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Just two little things I want to mention. The first is that the fact that Hans is only being called prince and not king is based off the story of Queen Victoria of England who desperately tried to get her husband, Prince Albert, to be called king, but failed to succeed._

_Second if you are feeling desperately confused about that last little piece, don't worry it'll all be explained, just read and enjoy and no, it's not necessarily Elsa or Hans writing it, however, it could be, I'll leave you guessing for now!_

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_

_Fantastic new artwork is by daniela2706 on DeviantArt._


End file.
